crash_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
Skills Tree
Skills Tree is an area in the main menu of Crash Force, where a player can spend skill points. = About = By playing matches you gain experience points. Collect enough experience points and you level up. Upon leveling, up, you gain a skill point to unlock a skill from your skill tree. Once you reach the level cap you gain a token (Aviation Point). You can use this token (Aviation Point) to unlock special skills that cannot be accessed otherwise. You can gain Aviation Points at the following levels: * Level 30 = Aviation Point * Level 60 = Aviation Point * Level 90 = Aviation Point Skills Trees can be customized before starting a match. With three Skills Tree Slots, you can create three different or similar compositions of Skills. In order to choose and apply a Skills Tree Slot to a hovecraft, you can select which slot you want to apply to your hovercraft after selecting your hovercraft, hovercraft skin and hovercraft decal. The Skills Tree is split into three categories: Attack, Defensive and Utility. Attack Skills Tree In this Attack Skills Tree, you can unlock Skills that provide offensive stats to your primary or secondary weapon, as well as increased damage from your hovercrafts abilities. Screenshot from a Work Defensive Skills Tree In the Defensive Skills Tree, you can unlock Skills that provide defensive stats for your hovercraft, such as reduced damage from primary or secondary weapon, or health regeneration. Utility Skills Tree In the Utility Skills Tree, you can unlock Skills that provide utility wise stats for your hovercraft, such as increased movement speed, reduced ability cooldowns or energy regeneration. Skill Points When you have earned, a Skill Point you can add a point in a Skill. When you gain another Skill Point, you can unlock the next Skill in the Tree. All Skills (from the same Skills Tree) are relational with each other. When you unlock a Skill, you will be able to advance and put a point into the next tier of Skills, or you can choose to use your Skill Points to unlock Skills in the same or previous tiers. Some Skills have can be upgraded more than once. You can see how many more points you can add on the left of the Skills Tree, where the explanation of the skill is set. The maximum amount of Skills Points you can acquire at the maximum level are ninety (90). You can spend all your Skills Points in one Skills Tree (e.g. Attack Skills Tree), or you can split them in equal parts in all the Skills Tree, or spend two-thirds of your Skills Points in one Skills Tree (Attacking Skills Tree) and the last third in another Skills Tree (e.g. Utility Skills Tree). The most optimal is the third option, as it provides efficiency in acquiring at least two Aviation Points in the same Skills Tree. Aviation Points and Aviation Skills Aviation Points are Points that can be spent in the Skills Tree in order to gain specific Aviation Skills, which are unique for each Skills Tree (Two for each Skills Tree). These Aviation Skills provide greater upgrades to your hovercraft, compared to the other Skills in the Skills Tree. You can unlock one Aviation Point every thirty levels of your gamer profile, and can have up to three Aviation Points maximum. * Level 30 = First Aviation Point * Level 60 = Second Aviation Point * Level 90 = Third Aviation Point Example Aviation Skill from the Attack Skills Tree category: * Aviation 2: “Upon death, you explode damaging everyone around you.” And an example from the Defence Skills Tree category: * Aviation 1: “Once per life, if your health drops below 30%, rapidly regenerate 40% of your max health. “ Skills Tree Slots By default, your gamer profile will have three Skills Tree slots available. You can purchase two additional Skills Tree slots with in-game currency from the Marketplace. Reset Token You can reset your Skills Points at any time for a specific Skills Tree Slot, by acquiring a Reset Token with in-game currency from the Shop. Note We are still working on tweaking the Skills Tree, more information will be provided later in the Beta. Category:Game Mechanic